Welcome Noah 15!
by uniquemangalover
Summary: While visiting a school, Kanda and Allen grow suspicious of one student. To others she was normal as could be, but she was holding a secret. One that gave her weird cross like markings. One that would make a differance in the war. And one that question what she was: Human or Noah? Could it be possibole that this 14 year old girl... could be a Noah member in the making? Maybe Yullen


'Close your eyes' The thought kept repeating like a whisper in the night. Yet, the said object disobeyed once again. They turned to focus on the ticking of the clock, that was partly shielded by the dark of the room, but had some of the early morning's rays on it. A sigh broke through the quietness of the room accompany with the shuffling of blankets.

Two small feet gently hit the floor with a small thud. Shuffling across the room the pair of feet went and stopped by the room's door. The oak object soon open and shut with the feet long gone. Walking down the dark hall the pair of feet who belong to a young girl stagger a little bit.

She put a hand up to steady herself as she barely made it to the bathroom. The pain grew as she felt nausea flood her body. Gripping on to the sides of the sink she slowly removes her brown bangs to reveal bandages. A set of bloody bandages.

The female curse as she removed the bandages that ever so tightly held on to her forehead. She threw away the now ruin bandages ready to put new ones on. She let out a sigh of annoyance.

"That's 10 now" she said tracing the crosses on her forehead. Blood started to surface at the gentle caress of the fingers, wetting the digits. Dropping down her fingers, not mining the blood at all, she looked into the mirror with disgust.

This doesn't happen to normal kids, right? She mentally hit herself. Of course not! How many kids do you see walkin' around with these? Heck, most people here aren't even religious. Wrapping a pair of clean bandages a million more questions ran through her head.

What are _they_?

Are the _things_ a good or bad thing?

What does it mean?

Do they come in different colors?

What am I?

She froze at the question at how she unconsciously put 'what' instead of 'who'. Closing the bathroom door she left the unanswered question and headed back to her room for a few more hours of sleep.

….

Pulling down the cap from the force of the roaring wind a small figure trudge forward. The cold air seeped through her clothes, supposedly suppose to keep her warm. Pulling up her bag strap she headed towards a small building with tons of kids heading into. Walking through the gates she questioned at why her classmates were a loud today. They always been loud, but today they were like fan girl/boy loud. Maybe one of the girl's snuck in a shirtless Toshiro Hitsugaya again? The brunette hoped not since last time the majority of the school's girls had to go to the E.R. for losing so much blood. Who knew one shirtless anime character could do so much?

Dismissing the thought she went up to a boy with spiky black hair sourrounded by girls. "Hey, Kota."

The boy turned around with a smile on his face. " Hey, A-chan!" Turning his attention away from the girls talking to him he faced his best friend. The girl sighed at the nickname. "How many times do I have to tell you its Alex?"

"Whatever you say A-chan!" Kota replied with a laugh.

Ignoring the glares that Alex was getting by the girls on taking away the young boys attention (And how he seemed oblivious to it all) she started walking with Kota by her side. "Anyway why's everyone so roudy today?"

Kota burst out in laughter. Surprised at his action Alex stopped to stare at him. "I can't believe you forgot!"

Alex just stared at him. He continued, "Today is when the exorcist come!"

You could almost see a light bulb pop up above her head. "Oh, is that all? I thought it was some more naked anime guy pictures"

"What?! Is that all you can say! This is a big deal A-chan! How many times do you get to see a exorcist?"

"There was that one last week…"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. How many times do you get to _meet_ an exorcist?"

Alex just shrugged and kept on walking to class. She was a little excited about getting to see one, but if they brought along all this noise from her classmates she rather they not. Her head was still hurting from last night bleeding problems and the loudness wasn't helping. Nobody knew about the bandages since they were hidden behind her bangs and hat. She hasn't even told anybody about it yet. Not even Kota.

Looking at her best friend she felt a bit of guilt gnaw at her conscience. They've always told each other everything growing up together. They were neighbors as kids and they still are now. Hence on how their close to each other. She even remembers the time when Kota broke a neighbors window (a neighbor that has a hunting gun) and never spoke a word about only till he finally confessed to her. She's happy he did or she might have took him to a doctor since every time she mention baseball or the woods he yell 'Don't shoot me!'.

"Hey, A-chan! Are you even listening!" came the wining voice of Kota.

"Uh, what?" Alex replied getting out of her thoughts. The black haired boy huffed and crossed his arms. "Maybe, I won't tell you"

"That's fine with me" came the girl's blunt reply as she continued to walk down the halls avoiding students heading the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Kota cried catching up to the girl. "Since, you asked ever so nicely…"-cue a roll of eyes- "I was saying on how fun it would be to be an exorcist!"

She gave him a curious look. "Why?"

"Don't you think it would be fun to travel the world fighting Akuma!" he said waving his hands in the air.

"Not really, plus it seems kind of depressing in all because aren't Akuma made of trapped souls or something?"

"Well, yay..." he said scratching the back of his head. "But that's not the point!"

She slightly sweatdrop. "That's the whole point"

The warning bell rang before the boy could answer back. "Well, come on" Alex said pulling up her bag strap. "We should head to class"

Kota stared at her retreating figure for a few seconds before running to catch up. Alex froze for a second at the sound of a faint but able to hear sound. She turned to Kota.

"Did you hear that?"

He looked puzzle. "Hear what?"

She looked off in the direction that it came from. What was that? Maybe, there was another chemical accident in the lab. Hopefully not because she doesn't want to meet some exorcist with half of her class gone bald. She continued starring for a few more seconds before shaking her head. "Its nothing lets just go"

….

"We all know that the exorcists are visiting today" The teacher said walking back and forth in the room. "And we are very grateful that they are taking apart of their busy time to visit"

The class stared a head nodding when needed to. "For the next few minutes I want you all to come up with one question to ask them since they only have a minual amount of time for each class. And with that said begin!"

Alex sat in the back looking at the blank sheet of paper. What was she suppose to ask them? She knew that they killed Akuma to protect people and all ,but that's pretty much the only thing she really knew about them. She couldn't really ask 'It fun driving your weapon into the Akuma's body and watching it die?'. That probably wouldn't be a great first impression.

'What else, what else' Alex thought tapping her pencil's eraser against her chin. 'Maybe, what there weapon is? She shook her head. 'Everyone would do that'. 'What about where they live?'

…That sounds stackerish.

She placed a hand on her forehead to lean on it, but immediately retracted it as pain started blooming. She mentally curse and leaned back in the chair. 'Stupid marks' she thought 'Why did I have to get it? Do other people get it?' She sighed once more 'How the Hell should I know? The farthest I've been is up to the Lake Lowloy which isn't anywhere near the edge of the town.' Alex placed her head on the desk. 'If only I was able to see more of the world then this old town'.

Alex sprung her head up so fast her paper almost flew of the desk. 'I may not be able to travel, but I know who has'. Writing down her question she set her pencil down with a little triumph expression.

"Okay, class that's enough now" the Teacher's voice swept across the room. "Now give a big round of applause for the exorcist!"

….

"C'mon BaKanda!" yelled a white hair exorcist. "We have to go in!"

"Ch. Your not the boss of me Moyashi!" said Kanda leaning against the wall. This peticular exorcist did not want to be there at all. Reasons why:

1) He's surrounded by snot nosed brats

2) His beloved Mugen was confiscated from him (Something about safety reasons. Hey, if they can't handle a hit from Mugen that's their fault)

3) And last but not least he was stuck with the Moyashi

That stupid sister complex obsess Komui just had to pair them up. Does he not remember what happened last time? Let's just say that the people of Mexico have a brand new sea (in the middle that is). What was even worst was that the Baka Usagi was just a few classes down with Lenalee keeping him in check (And hopefully from hitting on a young teacher they saw walking in making the Usagi scream out "Strike!" And almost giving that said teacher a heart attack)

"Lets go BaKanda!" the Moyashi said once again. "We promised Chief to go into the classes!"

Kanda didn't answer. A scowl replaced his blank expression as he headed on inside with a smug looking Allen. Walking in Kanda spared a glance at the wide eye group of kids. He inwardly growled at the sight. One brat was picking his nose, another doodling and a group with… hearts in their eyes?!

Mental note: Keep distance.

Kanda closed his eyes waiting for this ungodly day to get over with. The brats started asking questions (after the Moyashi introduce himself and Kanda) in which Allen answered since he knew Kanda wouldn't. Well, that was until one kid directly asked him a question.

"Why is your hair so long?" asked a boy student.

Kanda stared. Why did he have to answer a brat?

A elbow hit Kanda's lower rib. "BaKanda answer the question!" whispered/shouted Allen giving off a nervous smile to the class.

'Cheing' he turned looked at the kid. "Because"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"That doesn't explain why its so girly!"

Oh, if he only had Mugen…

"Eh, lets go onto the next question!" Allen interjected as Kanda menalicing headed towards a meter stick.

A girl all the way in the back stood up with her paper in hand.

….

Alex sweatdrop when the girly looking exorcist almost stabbed Martin. Though it would be amusing by far, she couldn't wait till she went up. Maybe she could find some answers out about whats happening.

As Martin sat down she stood up and looked at the two exorcists. "My question" she began a bit of nervousness washing over her. "Have you ever seen…er, unique people before?"

The white hair exorcist (Marllen?) raised a curious eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, I don't know… maybe people with extra limbs, strange abilities, weird markings?"

"Weird markings?"

"I don't know like possibly cross shape things on their forehead?"

This made the girly looking exorcist look up with interest. She stared back even more nervous. What did she say? The white hair exorcist looked at her. A bit of shock and couriosity gleamed in his eyes.

"Why do you ask that?"

She tensed at the question and how girly next to him kept staring intently at me with his dark blue, almost black eyes. "Oh, I just thought of it to be more specific" Alex lied through my teeth. "It was just a coincedance honestly!"

The smaller boy seemed to believe it slightly, while the taller one just kept staring. (Does he ever blink?) She stared right back. The little contest went on for a while which was mainly seeing which one would look away. Out of the corner of Alex's eye she could see some students putting lunch money down on opposite desks. Where they gambling on who would win? On mean it wasn't really a big deal. So what a small girl like herself can stare down a tall dude that has a mean scowl and wields a deadly weapon… Yep, totally normal.

The teacher loud voiced wipped both student and exorcist's head to her. "Okay, class that is it for today!" A loud groan went along the class at some who didn't get to interrogate- I mean question the exorcist. "Now, now we should be greatfull! Lets give a round of applause for the exorcist!" A slow clap went around know one really paying attention as they did in the beginning. Alex thought they seemed more happy about missing three whole subjects then interviewing the guests.

The white head one nodded and dragged back the girly one to the door. Not before they went out did the blue hair one gave Alex a long hard look then left. Letting out a breath she didn't know was holding in she headed towards lunch with a disappointed face as she did not learn anything about the strange markings.


End file.
